


Lean on Me

by Musha



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Multi, Other, Recovery, Spn Cast, Violent, explicit - Freeform, soul searching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musha/pseuds/Musha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in Vancouver for one of your first conventions and while out hanging with with everyone, something terrible happens.<br/>Who will you lean on, who will be there to support you, and how will you rebuild yourself.</p>
<p>*Lots of fluff, mostly about platonic bonds rather than sexual ones. Involves most of cast, though there is a big focus on Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Chapter 2 will be longer and more developed. Please leave comments and feedback!

“Where are we going to eat? I’m starving.” You gave the men in your presence an annoyed glare.

“Oh Jesus, someone pick a spot because I’m not dealing with hangry (y/n), tonight.” Jensen called out. Part of you knew he was joking, but you also knew how horrible you are when you’re hungry.

You all sat in the green room, calming down from the Saturday Night Special that just ended. It was almost midnight and everyone was on the same page: tired but still in need of some grub and a few drinks. You all settled on a bar not too far away from the hotel that served some killer jalapeño poppers, easy walking distance. Being here for VanCon was a blessing because the guys were all familiar with the area, unlike you.

This is your first year of doing conventions. Your character, Adeline, was new and was only set to be featured in a few episodes before her eventual death. All that changed, though, after the fans reacted so strongly, embracing you as a much needed female character and you became a recurring guest star. You were the Winchester’s long lost little sister, who they came to find was being held by the archangels as a last resort weapon at the beginning of the first apocalypse. When the angels fell, and heaven ceased to exist, Metatron captured you and planned to use you as a bargaining chip with Sam, Dean and Castiel.

Over the months you spent on set and at conventions, you had grown so close to everyone. They were your family and you truly did love them. Because of your obvious difference in age, everyone saw you as the little sister on set, paralleling with your role. Out of everyone, Misha was your best friend and you relied more on him than anyone else in your life.  
You all walked into the bar which was booming and loud. Still high off that night’s karaoke, this was perfect. You all dispersed and got into the little cliques that had formed long before you arrived. You found your spot crowded around a high top with Misha, Rich and Rob. Jensen, Jared and Gen laughed together in a booth. Sebastian, who hasn’t been seen on the con circuit lately, floated around the room like the rowdy, dirty, social butterfly he is.

Disappointed that Felicia, Briana and Kim couldn’t come out tonight, you grasped your drink in your hand and smiled at the people around you. You loved this, being a part of something greater than yourself; being a part of the fandom you had admired for so long before being on the show.

“So, (y/n), how’s your first VanCon going?” Rob asked smiling at you, holding a rum and coke in his hand.

“Pretty good, just enjoying this time with everyone. It’s like a big party.”

“A big party with a thousand fans, no privacy and a lot of alcohol.” Rich raised his whiskey in the air and laughed, already a bit hammered.

Misha wrapped his arm around you while you took a sip of your vodka cran and you felt completely safe. Little did you know, that was all about to change.


	2. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew your whole world would come crashing down in just one night? Who will help you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so like I said - this chapter is much longer and more developed. There is a very violent, descriptive non-con scene so be warned if that's a trigger.
> 
> I just wanted to let you know that the rape is not an exploited plot twist. It serves a purpose for a lot of things to come.
> 
> Enjoy and please let me know what you think!

“I’m running low,” You motioned to your now empty glass of liquid gold and made your way over to the bar, unwrapping Misha’s protecting arm from your shoulder. You grabbed an empty seat and signaled to the bartender that you were due for another.

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing drinking alone?” You heard his voice from your left side and though it startled you, you decided to play along with this handsome stranger.

“That depends, who’s asking?” You gave him a coy look and played with the thin black straw from your old drink, still waiting.

“James. James Carlin.” He reached out to shake your hand and the two of you flirted for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s company; vulnerability.

As the bartender approached you, setting down your new drink on the mahogany bar, you heard Misha call out for you.  
“(y/n), you coming back or what?”

You turned around and giggled at your impatient friends. “Yeah, yeah. I’m coming, you old grump.” You yelled back. Saying goodbye to James while grabbing your mixer, you excused yourself back to the boys. He smiled at you and for some reason you hoped you would see him again.

About fifteen minutes later and a few sips in you didn’t feel right. Small beads of sweat collecting at the top of your forehead and the slightly spinning room proved you weren’t paranoid. Too much to drink tonight, you thought to yourself even though two drinks typically didn’t deem you incapacitated on a normal night.

You chalked it up to nerves from your first VanCon and exhaustion. Your friends, noticing your condition, started to worry.

“Hey, hon, are you okay?” Rob questioned you softly with a furrowed brow painted across his concerned face.

“Yeah, I uh, I think I just need to go to the bathroom.” You slurred your words and they came out as if you were fighting off falling asleep right there at the high top. You walked away, stumbling a bit with each step.

“I didn’t peg her as a light weight…” Rich’s usually fun spirited attitude fading away.

“She’s not.” Misha stood with pursed lips watching his friend.

You figured you just needed some fresh air. Night time in Vancouver could get chilly, so you decided to just let the cool air cleanse you of your apparent sickness. Stumbling out of the bar you found yourself fighting of the pavement below you, using the wall as support. You could feel something wasn’t right, and you couldn’t think straight. You needed to get out of here, you needed to get back to the hotel. It was only two blocks away and you decided you needed to try. Worst comes to worst, you could always call Misha to come fetch you.

You walked down the street, still using the wall for support like an old lady using a cane to get around. You stopped, sweat dripping down your face, heart pounding out of your chest, and vision decreasing with every passing minute, this was it. You rummaged through your purse and pulled out your phone. Dialing Misha’s number, you began taking a few more steps. After two rings, a clearly worried Misha answered.

“(y/n) where are –“

You cut him off. “Mish, something’s not right. I need help, I’m walking to the hotel and- “ You screamed and dropped your phone as a figure much larger than you pulled you into the alley you were passing. He pinned you against the wall and threw his hand against your mouth, muffling your screams and pleads for help.

“(y/n)?! (Y/N)! Shit.” Misha yelled into the phone passing it to Rob and running out the door. Rob and Rich both listened with their ears pressed against the screen. They couldn’t hear a lot, but what they did sent chills down their spines. This, not going unnoticed Jensen, Jared and Gen sitting at a nearby booth sent everyone into action. The five of them collected their things and swiftly left the bar, following the lead of Misha who was running down the sidewalk at this point. Gen trailing behind grabbed her purse and Sebastien before joining the rest of them.

Meanwhile, you kicked and squirmed, trying to get away from your assailant. He hit you, hard. Your cheekbone stung and you felt something warm dripping down your cheek, but that didn’t stop you from fighting. Though hazy from what you had been slipped you knew well enough to know that your life depended on getting the hell away from here. That was, until the man standing before you, who you now recognized as James from the bar, pulled out his pocket knife. You stopped screaming, tears streaming down your face, breathing heavily. Your weakness made it easy for him to hold you in place.

“Yeah, you like that don’t you, you pretty little slut. Now shut the fuck up and don’t make a sound.” He breathed into your neck and you could feel the moistness of his needy breath against your skin.

“Please…” You begged through the sobs that shook through your body.

“I told you not to make a sound, stupid bitch!” He shouted and you shuddered, every bone in your body afraid for what was coming next. With his knife he made a laceration on the side of your neck. You screamed even louder than before, and he trailed the knife down to your breast and made a long, but shallow cut over it, marking you as his.

He reached up your skirt and roughly tore your panties down. You tried to grab them, to pull them back up, but he was too strong. Painful, wailing screams left your mouth as he inserted himself inside you. You cried silently, tired from fighting and the drugs you’d unknowingly taken. Your body shook, your head hit the hard wall you were being held to.   
Running down the street, it was clear to everyone you were in trouble. Your piercing screams audible from blocks away.

His hand groped you breast while the other held the bloody knife to you throat. With his weight against your body, you could barely breath being squished so tightly against the brick wall.

“HEY!” Misha barked in the most intimidating voice you had ever heard.

James, startled that someone had interrupted him, dropped the knife and bolted down the dark alley into oncoming traffic on the other side. But not before whispering in your ear, “This isn’t over, slut.”

You collapsed against the pavement and black garbage bags littering the alley floor once he released you. Misha quickly knelt to the ground, a tear descending down his face. He looked up at the crowd of your friends who were equally distraught. 

“Oh my god,” Rob breathed out before covering his mouth. His eyes started to water and he couldn’t control himself.

Misha bent his head to face. “She’s barely breathing,” he announced.

Through her tears, Gen fumbled dialing 911. “Yeah, I need an ambulance. My friend was attacked, it’s bad. Really bad…” She broke down, picturing herself in your position. “No, she’s barely breathing. And there’s, oh god, there’s blood everywhere.” She finished the call and cried into Jared’s chest as he stared at you. 

No one else talked after that, only waited. You had blood dripping down your face, your neck and your breast and the way you laid strewn across the cold floor showcased all of it in the worst possible way.

Sirens approached and you, fading in and out of consciousness, felt Misha’s gentle strokes on your good cheek, clearly trying to comfort both you and himself.

The last thing you remembered was the ambulance door shutting and Misha holding your hand while your exposed body laid on the stretcher.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of your attack, your friends feel the toll of having someone they love hurt so badly while one friend steps up to the plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter! I'm feeling really uneasy about it, I reread it and I feel like it's a bit over-dramatic with the character reactions...  
> I'm much more confident in the next chapter which I should have up here in a few days, maybe less
> 
> Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think :)

Pain

All you could feel was pain. From your head, your neck, all of your muscles and bones; soreness plagued your entire body.

Opening your eyes slowly, you’re blinded by the fluorescent lights above you. All of your friends, having not left your side, turned their attention to you. A slew of “hey” and “there she is” woke up your senses. Misha, who was sitting to your right, grabbed your hand and leaned in to you. 

“Hey honey… How are you feeling?” His voice was tired and his eyes were red.

“I’m… I’m okay I think.” You started to speak, still feeling drowsy when it all came flooding back to you. The bar, the drink, James. Squinting your eyes, trying desperately to forget, you spoke again. “Did…?” Your speech trailed off and you looked into the eyes of the people around you. All of them looked like they’d been through hell.

“Yes, (y/n), I’m so sorry.” Jared answered you, his voice shaking off at the end, knowing what your question meant. This wasn’t a bad nightmare that you could wake up from. This was your new reality. 

You let your head fall back to the back of the hospital bed and you covered your face, beginning to weep. Everyone shifted uncomfortably, not knowing how to comfort you. Rob just stood there, heartbroken, wanting to tell you it was okay. But nothing about this was okay.

Misha reached over and slid into the small bed with you. You felt better knowing he was there, your bodies touching. He wrapped his arms around you, and just like in the bar hours ago, you felt safe again. You nuzzled your face into his chest and held nothing back. Messy, ugly sobs shook through your body. He looked up and around at everyone. Jared wiped a tear away while holding Gen who was also crying. Jensen stared at the floor, an empty expression floated across his face. Sebastian stood against the wall with his ankles and arms crossed, watching you in your most vulnerable moment. Rob was on your other side and tried to conceal what he was feeling.

You were like his little sister, like everyone’s little sister, and he hated what was happening. He wanted, almost as badly as you, to wake up from this horrific dream, for someone to tell him he’d imagined the whole thing, but he knew that would never happen.

A nurse came in, and seeing that you were awake she informed you of the two police officers who were outside. You tensed in Misha’s arms and he stayed with you while you recounted the whole thing to one of the officers while the other was collecting statements from everyone about that night.

“Alright, (y/n), you’re going to need a rape kit. Okay? It’ll be over fast and really help in catching the man who did this to you.” The officer spoke softly, not wanting to overwhelm you.

You moved to a different room, an examination room. Everyone followed you but the nurse only let one person in to hold your hand. Jensen, Jared, Rob, Rich, Gen and Sebastian all stood outside of the door, wanting to do more. 

You gripped Misha’s hand, digging your nails into his skin as you felt the nurse’s cold metal tools examining you. Memories of that night engulfed your mind and silent tears streamed down your face. Your breathing was labored, focusing on keeping it together. Every now and then you couldn’t help yourself and would cry out, ever so slightly.  
On the opposite side of the door, your friends and costars shuddered when they heard your audible discomfort. “Why did this have to happen? Tonight, to her, why did this fucking happen?!” Jensen yelled while pacing outside the door. Everything he’d been holding inside seemingly coming undone. He threw his arm back and punched the wall with a cathartic grunt and slid down to the ground as his arms crisscrossed over his head and he began to cry.

“What the fuck is wrong with people? Why would someone do this? She’s just… God damnit she’s got her whole life ahead of her!” Visibly upset his words demonstrated how everyone felt.

Just then, Misha walked out. He took a few steps away from the door, “They’re almost done in there, just taking some pictures of her cuts and bruises. You guys should head back to the hotel, you all have full days tomorrow and it’s already 4 am.”

“Are they letting her go tonight?” Jensen asked.

“No, they’re gunna keep her for the night, let her rest, and she’ll be out tomorrow at some point.” Misha answered with a serious tone. “I’ll stay with her tonight, I don’t have a panel tomorrow and she needs someone right now.”

“Okay, we’ll all wait and say goodbye, but you’ll give us a call in the morning?” Jared followed up.

“Of course. You guys just need to get some rest.”

“You do, too man.” Jensen reminded Misha that he wasn’t superhuman.

You walked out of the room with the nurse holding your arm. You’re so tired that you feel like you could sleep for an entire month, and part of you wished you could. You smiled gently at all of your friends. “Guys, I’m okay. I really mean it. I’m going to be fine.” You weren’t sure if you believed that, but you didn’t want them to be upset on your account.

Starting to say goodbye to everyone, you felt safe again. The same way you had felt safe in Misha’s arms, your friends made you feel better; made you feel protected and you wished they would never let you go. 

“Darling, it’s going to be okay, mon Coeur.” Sebastian hugged you tightly, and there was no trace of his usually funny, inappropriate attitude when he spoke.

Rob said goodbye last as everyone else started walking away and Misha waited for you a few feet away. He wiped away a tear, “I’m sorry,” He spoke with a slight rasp in his voice. When he hugged you, you nuzzled your head into his neck and started crying again. “No, no honey, shhh” He tried to quiet you, “It’s okay, it’s all okay. We’re all here for you, we all love you. I love you.”

As you pulled away, you looked up at him with watery, red eyes, “I love you, too.”

The rest of the night you dozed in and out of sleep. The little sleep you did get was completely restless and mentally exhausting as you had constant nightmares. Misha stayed by your side, sleeping peacefully in the stiff chair next to you with his arms crossed and his head tilted slightly back.


	4. Wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after your attack, you bury yourself in your work and the one person who you rely on most isn't there for you when the aftershock of the assault hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update! I had to much trouble writing the second half of this chapter, which I decided to cut and make into Ch 5. So this isn't super long as I had said it would be in the comments...
> 
> I hope you like this and the strong role Rob has ;)
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!

A week had passed since your attack and you wished you felt better. You felt dark and twisty; you felt hollow. You were already back to shooting, even though production had wanted to pause for a few weeks for you to get back on your feet and deal with what happened. The truth was, you’ve been living in denial and the only way you could keep going was by burying yourself in work. You hadn’t even told your fans what happened, and you didn’t want to. It was none of their business; maybe down the road when you had time to heal, you could be more open with them.

Misha wasn’t on set which made you sad because he has been your rock through all of this. You knew, though, that he deserved this break with his family and you were glad he was getting his mind away from constantly worrying about you.

“It’s not going to be as fun without Mish on set,” Jensen laughed while walking with you to the sound stage.  
“I know… But at least you have Rob to torture.”

“Hey! You know I’m standing right here?!” Rob walked a few steps behind you going over the script one last time while sipping on a cup of black coffee.

“I know, but it’s just so fun” You turned your head and giggled at him. Everyone was happy to hear that giggle. They’ve all been worried sick about you. The guys have been really good about not treating you like a victim; you didn’t want sympathy or to be coddled. But even with their effort, you’d catch them every now and then looking at you from the side with a pensive stare. You felt as if you had taken a page out of the ‘Dean Winchester Handbook of Life’ because it’s always been hard for you to talk about your feelings, let alone what happened. 

After wrapping for the day, you happily walked to your trailer gladly distracted by the day’s Jared and Jensen shenanigans. As you scrolled through your twitter feed, something caught your eye and you stopped dead in your tracks. Your cheeks burned red, your stomach twisted and your neck tensed at what you saw. You could hear your heart beating out of your chest and for a second you thought you may faint.

Jared, Jensen and Rob stopped and turned to you. You looked up at them, horrified and they met your expression with looks of furrowed brows and wide eyes.

“There’s pictures.”

Your body was trembling as you shakily reached for the latch of your trailer door. They waited for no invitation and followed you in. “What do you mean ‘there’s pictures’?” Jensen asked with a protective tone in his voice. You ignored him and sunk to the floor sitting with your knees to your chest. You put your head in between your legs and tried to control your breathing, but found it to be a difficult task when you’re hyperventilating. 

Your phone was on the floor next to you and Jensen picked it up, Jared and Rob looking over his shoulder to see what had sent you into panic mode. There on the screen was a series of very clear and graphic photos of that night; of that moment. Pictures showing him covering your mouth as you tried to squirm away, pictures of you screaming and crying as he touched the knife against your skin, pictures of your friends discovering you. The entire thing had been documented and was now on full display to the entire world and all of twitter. It already had 35k retweets and your notifications were going through the roof. 

Rob passed the boys and knelt down to you. He placed his hands on the outsides of both of your knees and steadied your rocking. “Hey, honey, hey… Shhh… It’s okay. Just listen to me,” His voice was soothing and penetrated the deafening pulse that rang through your ears.

“Take a deep breath, hon.”

You complied and lifted your head, looking into his eyes. 

“That’s it. One… Two… Three. Good, see you’re doing great. Stay with me.” He touched your cheek and wiped away one of your tears with his thumb, resting his hand on the side of your face for a few seconds.

“How could this happen? Who took these pictures?!” You were still crying on the floor and you were mortified. “Everyone’s going to see those pictures. Our bosses, my family, the fans…! How am I supposed to face them now!” You were yelling and hysterical, every trace of calm Rob had tried to instill in you was gone.

“Guys, go get her some cold towels and water. She’s not doing good.” He spoke to Jensen and Jared who were still standing behind him, not knowing what to do. Just then, your hyperventilating reached new heights and you started to see black spots. Sweat began to drip down your face, blending with your messy tears, and your body was a shaky wreck.   
“I need a paper bag! Quick!” Rob commanded, almost screaming at the boys. They reached over to the counter and grabbed your old Five Guys bag (who said eating French fries had no benefit). Rob flung the bag in your face and helped you breathe into it just seconds before you would have lost consciousness.

After your breath had steadied and you heart stopped beating out of your chest, you lowered the paper bag from your face feeling defeated. Rob recognized this and pulled you into his chest as he fell backwards, sitting against the wall with you draped across him, curled between his legs. Jared had gone to get you a cold press to put against your burning face and arms and some cold water. Rob removed on arm from around you and reached out for it. He gently pressed the compress against your head in multiple spots and on the rest of your body wherever red skin was showing. The boys sat down on your couch and waited for you to regain your composure. 

“What do you want us to do? Call the police for you? Find the son of a bitch who took these? Help you deny them?” Jensen asked.

“Just tell us what you need.” Jared added sitting with his elbows resting on his slightly spread out knees, his slouchy, giant form taking up almost half of the couch.

“I don’t know what I need. I need to not be here; I need to not be living this life. I need to not be scared walking down the street, to not feel like he’s going to jump out at me again. I want to feel safe again, and I don’t want to be alone.” Your voice lost the energy it had moments ago and you felt yourself fading. Your head, still balanced on Rob’s strong chest, became heavier with every passing moment.

Just like that, you could feel your body drifting off into a peaceful state, away from the wreck that was waiting for you in the real world.


End file.
